paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blank Space (future gen Paw Patrol version.
I love this song so please read Song (Gray is flirting on Braxton in his classroom while Cream Soda is hanging out with Chang) Gray: (singing) Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face You look like my next mistake Love's a game, want to play? New money, suit & tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumors, lie And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend Both: So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Both: Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space baby And I'll write your name Gray: Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the King baby I'm your Queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no Screaming, crying, perfect storm I can make all the tables turn Rose gardens filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream Both: So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Both: Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space baby And I'll write your name Gray: Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya Cream Soda: Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya Both; (Cream Soda scoots closer to Chang as Gray takes flowers out of her backpack ) So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Both: Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Both: But I've got a blank space baby And I'll write your name Category:Song Category:Songs